Unrevealed Truths
by horsegirljessie
Summary: Ayera always knew she was not like other elves, she was an orphan adopted by the generous Elrond and had no clue about her blood line. but when she sets out ona quest will it come back to haunt her and will she let an old grudge get in the way of true hapiness?
1. Chapter 1

Story idea I have been thinking about, let me know what you think!

LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR LOTR

It was dark but my elven scenes allowed me to know I was being followed. After my escape they have been after me, _he_ wants me back. I was his prized possession, and I will not let my daughter suffer like I have been.

I urged my horse to go faster through the familiar woods, and pulled lightly on the lead of the young horse that was being led behind mine. Soon we were in a full run; I must make it before they catch up! Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I thought of what he had done to me, and what he could do to my daughter.

Suddenly I herd hoof beats surrounding us, they are far too close! Fear for my daughter engulfed me and I desperately pushed my mount to a faster speed. How could I possibly make it? Then I knew; I slid quickly off my horse turning it around so it ran in the opposite direction, I have to be fast! It will not take them long to figure out that I am not on my horse. I tied my little girl gently but firmly to the back of her young horse. "I love you my daughter, please make it safely." I whispered to her and kissed her cheek. Suddenly I herd approaching hoof beats, and quickly unclipped the lead of the foal. "Run!" I urgently instructed it. As it ran and disappeared from my sight tears slid down my face while I thought of my daughter's future. Sending out one last prayer for her, I turned to face the cloaked demons chasing after me; knowing that if nothing else my daughter would be safe.

LOTR LOTR LOTR

Ayera quickly walked down the halls of Lord Elrond's beautiful house, she had been summoned to his study and she dared not to be late. Five more frantic steps brought her to the door where she smoothed her irritating dress and knocked gently.

"Come in!" called lord Elrond from inside. She gently opened the door and slid into his study, closing the door behind her.

"My Lord." She greeted and bowed.

"Ayera, must you insist on working as a maid?" I nodded "I raised you, you are like my daughter, and you have no reason to work!"

"My lord I would hate to be a bother." She replied

"You are not! You are like my daughter!" He argued.

"But I am not your daughter and so I will work." She stated leaving no room for argument.

"Fine but at least stop being so formal. Please call me father or Ada or something less formal."

"Ok Ada."

"That's much better" he said satisfied. "In a few days time a council will be held, and visitors from all over middle earth will be gathering here, and if you insist on being a maid, you will be assigned to one of them."

Excitement flowed through Ayera as she thought of whom she would meet, perhaps a hobbit she had never met one before.

"And you, my dear daughter, will handle the prince from the woodland realm." He finished.

"No not Legolas, please Ada I beg you to reconsider!" Ayera flew from her seat in wild fury.

"You are the one who insists on serving, and I do not understand why you cannot forgive him for however he offended you." He stated firmly.

"Yes Ada." She replied in a mono tone. He dismissed her and she hurried out. Her hatred of Legolas went much deeper then a simple apology could mend, and she had no mind to forgive him anyway! An action that cruel was unforgivable in her eyes. Ayera pulled out of her thoughts as she approached the stables. She needed to go for a ride, to occupy her mind and remove all evil thoughts about Legolas. She called her mount to her and fondly stroked the large black stallion's nose. Ayera ran her hand down his soft side before she mounted and began her run to the border of the land.

When she reached the border she saw a bunch of horses wading through the river. She waited to see if she could recognize them, and when she realized she did it was too late to hide from their eyes. One horse ran ahead of the group straight towards her, it was the one she despised the most, Legolas. Ayera quickly wheeled her horse around and took off towards the hill. Her horse was unmatched in speed, even amongst the horse lords, and his life was as long as hers. No one knew of its breed or ancestry, but he was most certainly an oddity.

Legolas foolishly chased her, but was soon lost in her dust.

Ayera nudged her horse, Athas, urging him to go faster. She enjoyed the freedom riding brought her, and the feeling of the wind gently stroking her hair. She rode until she reached the top of the hill, and dismounted. She sat at the edge and let her thoughts take over, recalling what the horribly perfect face had done to her.

Ayera smiled as she sat on the hill, their secret meeting place. When she saw him approach she jumped joyfully into his arms. Legolas, he was the only ellon to care for her, truly care for her, and she planned to marry him and love him until the sea called. Legolas hugged her and led her to the cliffs edge and pulled her into his lap.

"My love for you is larger then all the mountains, deeper then all the seas, and stronger then the greatest fortress, will you accept my love in your life forever more?" Legolas whispered in her ear, gently playing with her raven black hair.

"What are you asking, my love?" Ayera questioned playfully, knowing what he was implying.

"Would you marry me, Ayera, I have asked your fathers approval, and I cannot see myself with and other." He asked, begging with his eyes.

For a moment Ayera played with him and faked thought, but she quickly accepted. She was the happiest and most lucky elleth ever.

Two days later Legolas had to return to Mirkwood, but promised to return soon to bring her home.

Her thoughts shifted to her surprise visit, she had begged her father for many days to let her go, and finally with a group of guards she stood in front of the palace, her future home. She rushed inside to where she knew Legolas's room was located and opened the door without knocking. She wished she hadn't, the sight that awaited her was enough to change her excitement into a murderous terror. There on his bed was an elleth kissing her betrothed. She thought for sure it was the elleth's fault that she pushed herself on him, but to her horror no fight or refusal came from Legolas. A sob escaped Ayera's lips as she turned from the room and ran to Athas, ignoring his desperate pleas for forgiveness, she would never forgive him for it, never..

She shook her head at the awful memory and threw tried to seek peace in the view. Unfortunately her momentary peace was interrupted by the devil himself. He haughtily sat beside her and turned towards her, that look of false remorse and guilt directed at her. Legolas was about to speak when a deep and mysterious voice suddenly spoke "well what do we have here?"


	2. Authors Note

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews, I wrote the majority of this story in junior high, and like most things from junior high, it was terrible. I rewrote the first chapters and redid the story, so thank you for all the useful tips and help. I hope to actually make this a decent story that you can enjoy. Please leave comments on what I can do better and how you enjoyed the new story.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me as I redo my story!

Jessica.


	3. Chapter 2

"I knew you two secretly loved each other!" the elf declared.

Their past had been well hidden, and few knew about it, even Elrond only knew few details.

Ayera jumped in shock and quickly stepped away from Legolas. "No! I cannot love someone so evil, so cruel! I despise the day he was born." She spat before regaining her composure and mounting Athas. "If you need me prince you need only call, as I have been assigned to your care."

With that said Ayera rode off. She always had a temper streak and found it much harder to control her emotions then the other elves did, but she just brushed it off.

Once she arrived, Ayera left her horse in the stable and gathered Legolas's things to take to his room. She quickly unpacked his things and set up his room the way he liked it before rushing out.

LOTR LOTR LOTR

Ayera strode nervously toward the door, her palms starting to sweat. Elrond had informed her of a very important meeting that she would be required to attend.

Finally reaching the door she inhaled deeply before striding in. looking around she found an empty chair and after nodding politely to Elrond she made a beeline for it.

Unfortunately for her, the egotistical airhead elfish prince of Mirkwood decided to sit next to her. She quickly scanned the people seated and was pleased to see that she knew some of them. Her thoughts were interrupted when Elrond rose and addressed the council.

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old." He began "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

So that is what this was about, he had been extremely vague on the details.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction." Elrond continued, "None can escape it. We will unite or we will fall. Each race is bound by this fate – this one doom."

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said, motioning towards the small table in the centre of the circle.

Frodo stood and walked slowly over to the table, before hesitantly placing the small gold band in the centre and returning to his seat by Gandalf.

"So it is true…" the words came from the Gondorian man. Everyone in the circle froze.

The man stood. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, and in the west, a pale light lingered. And voices crying of dooms near at hand…" As the man spoke he began to creep closer to where the ring lay. He stretched out his hand.

"Isildur's bane is found…" he whispered. "Isildur's bane…"

Gandalf stood and began to chant in an ancient tongue, causing the birds to stop singing, and the sky to turn dark. The Gondorian's hand shot back as he retreated a few steps, staring at Gandalf with a shocked look on his face. Gandalf continued, forcing the man to retake his seat. Everyone else looked extremely uncomfortable, but for some reason the speech did not bother her at all.

When Gandalf stopped speaking, Elrond lowered his hand from his forehead. "Never before has the black speech of Mordor been uttered in Imaldris." That was very peculiar thought Ayera.

"Do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf said as he sat down "For the black speech of Mordor may yet still be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is altogether evil."

"We must decide upon what must be done with the Ring."

"It is a gift." The Gondorian said quietly, as he stood for the second time, bring the attention of the council to himself "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people!" He looked round triumphantly. "Give Gondor the power of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it." Aragorn interjected. "None of us can!"

The Gondorian turned round slowly to face Aragorn.

"The one ring answer to Sauron alone," Aragorn continued "it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" The Gondorian cut in.

Legolas stood with a look of outrage on his face. "Boromir, this is no mere ranger." He said. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas sat.

For once Ayera actually agreed with Legolas and was grateful that he spoke.

"This is Isildur's heir?" The man named Boromir said with a look of horror on his face.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.

"Sit down Legolas." Aragorn said quietly in elfish.

Boromir looked outraged, before turning to face Aragorn. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The man returned to his seat and slouched, as if in deep thought.

"We have only one choice: we must destroy the Ring of Power." Elrond declared, bringing all eyes back to him.

One of the dwarves, stirred, getting from his seat and pulling his axe from his belt. "Well. What are we waiting for?" The dwarf lunged forward and pulled his axe down upon the ring. A huge force of energy sent him flying backwards into his kindred. His axe lay shattered on the ground while the ring remained intact.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any means we here posses. It was forged in the fires of mount Doom and only there can it be destroyed."Elrond looked around the circle. "One of you must do this.

Chaos erupted at the council of Elrond, as people began to shout and shout, voicing their conflicting ideas on who should take it. Ayera sat quietly, not sure what to do with all the information she just received.

"I will take it!" Frodo shouted as he stood, although he was completely ignored. "I will take ring to Mordor!" Silence fell in the courtyard, as all eyes turned to Frodo. "But I do not know the way."

"I shall bear this with you, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said, walking up to Frodo. "As long as it is your to bear."

Aragorn stood and made his way over to Frodo "By my life or death I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, stepping forward to stand beside Aragorn

"And my axe!" Gimli said as he too strode forward.

Finally, Boromir moved forward. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He said. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly it occurred to ayera why Elrond requested her presence at this council, he knew some sort of group would be formed and he wanted her on it. So she stood tall and proud and marched to Frodo "you have my skills should you need them." Glancing up she noticed that Elrond wore an approving smile.

A shout was suddenly heard from the bushes, as Sam emerged and ran to stand by Frodo's side. "Mr Frodo ain't going anywhere without me!" He said, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

"No indeed, it is impossible to separate the two of you, even when _he _is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Elrond said with a smile on his lips.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry shouted, as he and Pippin descended the stairs from the house, causing Elrond to have a completely shocked expression on his face. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry declared.

"Anyway," Pippin added, "you need people of intelligence on this mission… quest… thing!"

Merry looked seriously at Pippin. "Well that rules _you _out Pip!"

"So be it!" Elrond declared. "Ten companions…You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin looked up, smiling. "Right! Er… Where are we going?"

Ayera just chuckled to herself, perhaps this trip wouldn't be as bad as she anticipated


	4. Chapter 3

Later that night she stood in Elrond's study, waiting for him to return and address her. He had summoned her while she was packing and she instantly left to meet him.

He walked in looking exhausted, like he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders." my daughter," he said turning to her "my heart is heavy with the knowledge that you must leave me, but I know that this path you walk on is proper for you. It will lead you through many perils and reveal much. I have only one request, I have an urgent message that must be delivered to Lothlorien, I ask that you take it with much haste and rejoin with the fellowship after."

"Of course ada, I will do anything you desire of me." She said tears beginning to leak from her eyes as she realized she would likely never see him again. "I will miss you ada."

"And I you, my dearest daughter." He said embracing her "but do not fret, this is not the last time we will enjoy each others company, once our paths have played out we will see each other again, I promise."

She nodded and hugged him tighter, not knowing when that would be.

LOTR LOTR LOTR

Ayera gently tied her final pack onto Athas and led him to where the rest of the fellowship was gathering. "Why are you bringing a horse?" one of the hobbits asked her.

Ayera smiled as she stroked Athas's muscled neck. "We are bound together; I could not stand being separated from him. I have had him from birth, and will keep him till death."

The hobbit only nodded and turned to the pony and continued to tie packs to it. After both horses were loaded Gandalf led the way out of Rivendale. Taking one last look at her home Ayera promised herself this would not be the last time she would see it.

LOTR LOTR LOTR

A chilling scream cut through the silence that the companions were traveling in. Instantly uneasiness settled over the group, many members glancing around fearfully. Ayera looked around and saw Frodo grip his chest in pain. Another scream answered the first interrupting Ayera's attempt at communication. "Ring wraiths" she heard Pippen whisper to Merry. The screams continued as the group travelled on in fear induced silence. Finally Aragorn broke the silence. "We should rest, the screams will not leave us and we can all use the rest."

Gandalf nodded and Sam started pulling off supplies for supper. Boromir and Legolas went off to find firewood, and Aragorn and Gandalf were discussing something in hushed tones. Meanwhile the other hobbits were trying to cheer up Frodo, who was sitting quietly. Once the supplies were unloaded Ayera took the two horses and brushed them off before ground tying them.

After the quiet meal everyone except Ayera, who volunteered to watch the whole night, went to their bedrolls. As she sat on a rock that gave her a good vantage point over the whole camp she listened to the screams. It was inevitably going to be a long torturous night.

_Sorry it's short and mostly a filler…_

_Review and follow, let me know how awful it was._


	5. Chapter 4

The screams continued as they continued their journey. The group was fatigued and restless. The pony, Bill, was being quite stubborn and spooking every time the wraiths screeched. Athas however was the image of calm.

They traveled for days before the wraiths fell silent. They rested soundly for one night before continuing onward.

Around Midday they stopped to rest at a small column of rocks. Boromir began showing Merry and Pippin how to properly use the swords Aragorn had gifted them. Aragorn sat on a rock smoking and giving tips as they went. Gandalf and Gimli were bickering about the way we were headed.

Ayera stroked Athas gently, whispering words of endearment in his ear. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She turned, and much to her dismay found Legolas standing behind her.

"What do you want Legolas?" She practically growled out.

"I do not wish to offend you, I just came to apologize again for the pain that I have caused you,"he grabbed her chin and gently stroked it, "It was not my intent to cause you harm."

"Intended or not you did. Love is a powerful emotion for Elves, it can even kill us! I am lucky to be alive right now because of you, I trusted my heart to the wrong person, mark my words it shall not happen again." She ripped her face from his grip.

Dejectedly Legolas stood on the rocks eyes turned to where their path lay.

Ayera's attention went from him to the Hobbit's as Boromir accidentally nicked Merry who yelped and dropped his sword. Boromir quickly apologized, "I'm sorry!"

Merry kicked him and both hobbits's tackled the surprised Boromir. One of the Hobbit's cried, "For the Shire!"Aragorn moved to help Boromir, "That's enough." He exclaimed, a smile still in his voice. In the process of doing so the hobbits decided it was not enough and pulled him down as well. The resting area was filled with merriment, but that quickly ended when Sam asked "What is that?" All our heads turned to investigate. A black mass zoomed towards us in the sky.

Gimli said, "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir stood and said, "It's moving fast, and against the wind."

Legolas who had obviously not been paying attention before turned his eyes to the mass and cried, "Crebain from Dunland!"

The fellowship launched into action as everyone worked to hide our presence. Ayera untied the horses and instructed them to hide in the forest. The campfire was put out and we all dove for cover. Much to her distaste Ayera chose the same bush as the other elf. Legolas embraced her like old times and held her close, silently playing with her hair. Ayera could not deny her pleasure at his touch, and decided she would not fight the comfort this time.

After the birds flew off the fellowship remained tensely hidden, but slowly they emerged. Ayera sent Legolas a look that said don't talk about it or I will kill you.

Gandalf said angrily, "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." We gathered around him as he said, "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

Ayera looked to the pass and knew that this was when she would be departing. She glanced at Gandalf who nodded to her, he knew as well, though it seemed there wasn't much the wizard didn't know.

Quickly she called the horses to her, untacking Athas and only grabbing her bag and a small portion of food.

"What are you doing?" one of the hobbits asked.

"I must leave now, but this will not be the last time I see you." Ayera assured them.

"The wraiths are still behind us, even now they watch us, and Ayera will lead them off our trail. It would appear that we are a diversion while we send the ring with our fastest rider." Gandalf explained.

"It will be dangerous, please do not risk it mellon- nin." Legolas said approaching her, hoping to keep her by his side.

"This whole quest is dangerous, and I do not fear danger, nor death, I will be fine without you just as I have been since you betrayed me!" she exploded. Turning to the others she quickly apologized.

Ayera said her goodbyes to the fellowship, promising they would meet again soon. She mounted and without looking back she had Athas in a full run, course set.

It only took a matter of minutes for the wraiths to be on her tail screeching. Smirking Ayera nudged Athas and whispered quietly "Let the race begin."


End file.
